


The Cat Returns in AGT

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [3]
Category: America's Got Talent - Fandom, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Muta can be a spoilsport, The cat returns goes onto AGT!!!, The crew leaves judges stumped, Well - Freeform, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: I just had the craziest idea... what if Haru & company went onto America's got talent? Well, THAT would be fun!**you will see why :)
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 2





	The Cat Returns in AGT

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: Attention, everyone! I do NOT own The Cat Returns, since Studio Ghibli has already claimed it, and I do not own AGT (because then I would probably be a millionaire or something along those lines) BUT, I do own the hope that this won't be boring! Please sit back and enjoy the show, because this won't be the one and only!

The crowd was waiting on the edge of its seat for the next audition. It wasn't every day you got to go there (unless you were one of the judges, obviouly) and it had been quite an experience until now. There was a roar from the crowd as a girl walked onto stage, closely followed by a white, fat cat that looked oddly grumpy to be there. As she reached the middle of the stage, one of the men backstage ran onto stage, wheeling a chair in. The girl said something inaudible as he reached her, giving her a mike as well, due to the crowd's cheer and then she looked down at the cat, saying something. The white cat pounced onto the chair and then sat thre with a yawn. The judges, Simon Cowell, Howie Mandel, Heidi Klum and Alesha Dixon looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"Hello." Howie said into his mike.   
"Hi!" the girl said, a nervous hint to her voice.  
"What's your name?" Howie asked.  
"Uh, Haru." the girl replied.  
"How about your feline friend?"  
"His name is Muta." Haru replied.  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen."   
"What will you be doing for us tonight?" At this, Haru smiled.  
"I will get Muta to talk." she said, leaning a little on the chair. The cat seemed to roll his eyes. There had been a talking dog on Got talent, so why not a cat? The judges exchanged a few gazes.  
"The stage is yours," Simon said, "Good luck."  
"Thank you." Haru said with a nod and a smile. She then crouched down to be at level with the fat feline, who had taken interest on his right paw.   
"Well, Muta, would you like to say anything?" Haru asked. The cat slowly looked up, then back down, inspecting his paw. Haru smiled apologetically at the crowd.  
"He is usually VERY talkative. I don't know what's gotten into him today." she said into the mike. She then looked back down at Muta. "Baron's got a cake prepared for us if you win, Muta." she lowered the mike to Muta's face and-  
"Why did I ever listen to Birdbrain?" the cat sighed. There was a long silence in which the crowd gaped and the Judge's eyes widened. Muta narrowed his eyes at them all. "See? Human rudeness."  
"And there are cookies too..." Haru continued.  
"You won't acomplish anything like that, Chicky." Muta sighed. The crowd suddenly burst into a cheer. Haru grinned. Well, this was fun.  
"Aww, come on, Muta!" she said, following the dialogue that she'd practiced over and over again. Not that the cat was going to coperate.  
"I will speak if what you say is actually true and this is not one of Birdbrain's stupid pranks." Muta said, shifting position so that his arms were crossed and his eyes were burning into Haru's.  
"You really need to find some new insults. It's kinda getting old." the girl said.  
"I'm getting too old for any of this. Hey, you," he nodded at Howie. "Yeah, you, is there anything edible in here?" Haru sighed and dug into her pockets, taking out a candy bar. Muta's eyes grew as he tried to snatch it away.  
"Not untill you behave." Haru said. Muta groaned loud and clear for a few ongoing seconds, sliding off the chair. To everyone's surprise, the cat walked on his back legs up to the judges' table.   
"Fine. Hello, hello, hello and hello." he curtsied with each word, his expresion moulded into an annoyed scowl. Then he walked back to the chair and easily clambered back on. He extended a paw, silently asking for the candy bar. Haru grinned, giving it to him.  
"That's the spirit," she said as the crowd grew wild, clapping and cheering.  
Muta rolled his eyes. "Gee, apparently no one sees talking felines in their lives."  
"They don't. Trust me." Haru told him, standing up.

"How in the world did you do that?" Alesha asked with a laugh. "That was comical!"  
"I don't think I've ever been so shocked in my entire life." Heidi agreed.  
"I have to agree with the other two. That was brilliant." Howie said, a grin on his face. Haru laughed.  
"It took him some convincing to come." Haru said. Muta reached up, pulling her hand down so he could talk into the mike.   
"I'm only doing it for the cake!" the cat said, pulling laughs out of everyone. "Baron, I hope you keep your promise!"   
"And, when did the cat learn to speak?" Simon asked.  
"That, I don't know. But I was just as surprised when I learned about it." Haru admitted.  
"Judges?" Terry Crews asked, walking to stand next to Haru.  
"It's a yes from me!" Howie said.  
"Me too," Alesha agreed.  
"I am going to agree with them. Yes for me too." Heidi said with a nod.  
"Well, Haru, you've got yourself four aprovements!" Simon roared as the crowd cheered and wolf whistled. Haru laughed, throwing her hands in the air. Muta motioned for her to give him the mike as he swallowed the last of the candy bar.  
"Just a warning for the next stage," he said, "you will have to stand Birdbrain."  
"Muta!" Haru exclaimed.  
"What? They deserve to know!" the cat said. But really, he was mostly focused on the price ahead. Oh, cake...

**Author's Note:**

> Extra…  
> "Well done, Miss Haru!" Baron said as Haru and Muta returned off stage. He had used creation magic to disguise himself as a man, Toto perched on his right shoulder.  
> "Thanks," Haru said with a smile.   
> "I heard you, butterball." Toto cawed down at Muta. Baron sighed.  
> "Don't begin-" he said, but it was already too late. Muta hissed at the black bird.  
> "Birdbrain!"   
> "Get something new for once!"  
> "Overgrown chicken!"  
> "Chickens don't fly!"   
> Haru sighed as Muta chased Toto around while the bird teased him. "They will never change, will they?"   
> "That, Miss Haru, is what I think."


End file.
